Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (8 + 9 \times 10) - 7 \times 8 $
Answer: $ = (8 + 90) - 7 \times 8 $ $ = 98 - 7 \times 8 $ $ = 98 - 56 $ $ = 42 $